Sword, Tea and Love
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang perbedaan dalam persamaan mereka berdua; pedang, teh dan cinta./AsaKiku, drabble


_**[PS: dear 'mimi-chan and aliling-chan', I wrote this story in indonesian. But if you want me to translate and repost it in english, just say it^^ -Enamel Illyane]**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sword, Tea and Love © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_EnglandxJapan/AsaKiku, School!AU, maybe OOC, plotless, less description, strange idea._

_**Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:First Impression [Sword]:.**

Kiku baru saja akan memasuki ruangan klub Kendo, dan dia sudah dihadapkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh indah.

Seorang pria Inggris sedang berlatih pedang, sendirian.

Tidak, Kiku bukanlah seorang mesum yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk sesuatu yang _iya-iya_. Kalaupun itu memang benar, yang terjadi mungkin malah, pria Inggris itu akan menusuknya dan menghajar Kiku habis-habisan.

Kiku hanya terpana, kagum atau apalah itu namanya. Tidak seperti kendo—malah, ini bukan kendo sama sekali—, teknik pedang yang dipraktekan pria itu begitu cepat, langsung, namun anggun disaat yang bersamaan. Sekali lihat, Kiku juga tahu.

"Ah.. Maaf? Apa aku mengganggu disini?" tanya pria Inggris itu saat menyadari keberadaan Kiku, seraya menyeka keringat yang bercucuran didahinya. Seksi, menurut Kiku.

Namun, ia segera menepis pemikiran _iya-iya_ miliknya dan menggeleng halus. "Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kiku, ketua klub Kendo disini," ucap Kiku.

Pria Inggris itu tersentak, kemudian menjadi salah tingkah. "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, dari kelas 11-3."

Kiku tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi—aku Kiku, Honda Kiku. Kelas 11-4. Sepertinya… aku jarang melihatmu? Murid baru kah?" terka Kiku.

"Ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, Kiku—eh, boleh kupanggil begitu?—apa benar, tidak masalah aku ada disini? Aku… bukan anggota klub Kendo, jadi, yah.." ucap Arthur seraya membereskan pedang yang tadi ia pakai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Arthur-san—boleh kupanggil begitu juga?—, anggota klub Kendo tidak begitu banyak dan sedikit sekali yang aktif. Asalkan kau tidak merusak dan merapikan peralatan yang kau pakai setelahnya, itu bukan masalah."

Arthur tersenyum lega, sebelum berterimakasih kepada Kiku.

"Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihat gaya bermainmu. Apa itu gaya bermain orang Inggris?" tanya Kiku akhirnya.

Arthur mengangguk. "Mau kuajari? Tapi sebagai gantinya, apa Kiku mau mengajariku kendo dan bahasa Jepang?" tawarnya.

Wajah Kiku mendadak cerah. "Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai besok? Disini, sepulang sekolah?"

Kiku mengangguk, sebelum bel tanda masuk memutus perbincangan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Same [Tea]:.<strong>

"Kiku, hari ini klub minum the ada pertemuan sepulang sekolah," ucap Lukas seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oh, emm… baiklah. Akan kuusahakan datang," jawab Kiku ragu. Kemudian merogoh sakunya untuh mencari ponsel.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya, iapun menekan tombol _power._Tentu saja untuk menelpon Arthur—yang nomornya ia dapat dari Alfred—.Dan, baterainya habis.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana ini?" gumamnya cemas. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke ruang klub dulu untuk memberitahunya."

Namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari bangkunya, seseorang meneriakinya. "Kiku! Arthur mencarimu, aru!" panggil Yao dari pintu kelas. Kiku menghela nafas lega dan segera menghampiri Arthur.

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Halo, Kiku. Emm… aku mau bicara soal janji kita hari ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut," ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya—merasa tidak enak.

'_J-jangan-jangan…'_

"Hari ini klub minum the ada pertemuan dan waktunya bersamaan dengan janji kita. Jadi aku, eh, tidak bisa datang.. Maaf, ya?"

Kiku terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, kita sama."

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengerti makna kata-kata Kiku. "O-oh? Kau juga? Kalau begitu, mau kesana bersama?" tawarnya.

Japan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk manis. Dan mereka berjalan bersama seraya sesekali membicarakan _random_ _topic_ selama perjalanan panjang melalui koridor.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Not like [Love]:.<strong>

"Ada orang yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaan Kiku yang tiba-tiba membuat Arthur nyaris tersedak roti yang sedang ia makan. "H-hah? Memangnya kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Kiku mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya penasaran."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Mungkin, untuk sekarang, **ada**."

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya. "Oh? Diluar dugaan."

"'Diluar dugaan', ya? Haha.. Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sulit jatuh cinta?" tanya Kiku seraya menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dibalas gelengan Arthur.

"Kau tidak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," jawabnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Playing way [Sword].:<strong>

"Langkahmu kurang cepat, Kiku! Genggamanmu pada pedang juga, eratkan lagi!" seru Arthur yang sedang melatih Kiku _gaya bermainnya_.

Sementara Kiku, sedang berlatih dengan semua instruksi yang diberikan Arthur. Sekalipun ia ketua klub Kendo dan juara nasional, ia tetaplah manusia dan seorang remaja. Ia berkali-kali kelepasan melakukan teknik kendo dan berkali-kali pula melewatkan instruksi yang diberikan Arthur.

"Yak, kurasa hari ini cukup. Ini, air minumnya," ujar Arthur seraya memberikan botol air minum kepada Kiku.

Kiku menerima air tersebut dan meneguk airnya. "Lain kali, akan kuajarkan kau _gaya bermainku_."

Dan Arthur bisa merasakan sebuah seringai jahat dibalik senyum Kiku yang mengiringi kata-katanya barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Worry [Tea]:.<strong>

"Tehmu… terlalu manis," ucap Kiku yang baru saja mencicipi teh milik Arthur.

"Tehmu juga terlalu pahit," balas Arthur tak mau kalah.

Kiku menggeleng. "Tidak. Tehmu yang terlalu manis."

"Tehmu, Kiku. Itu terlalu pahit. Lidah kalian tidak mati rasa, seharian minum teh pahit seperti ini?"

Kiku menuangkan lagi teh hijaunya kedalam gelas Arthur—entah apa tujuannya. "Justru aku yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau tidak terkena diabetes, 'kan?"

Arthur diam.

Dan Kiku ikut diam selama beberapa detik sebelum bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau… mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?" tanya Arthur memastikan.

Kiku tiba-tiba merona dan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "B-bu-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku bukannya mengkhawatirkanmu atau apa! Itu hanya jawaban masuk akal! Li-lihat bagaimana kau menghabiskan stok gula klub kita!"

Arthur hanya bisa tergelak melihat reaksi Kiku yang begitu lucu di matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Understood [Love]:.<strong>

"Hei, Kiku. Cinta itu apa, sih?"

"Uhuk—"

Nah. Ini baru pembalasan. Setelah membuatnya nyaris tersedak roti minggu lalu, Arthur akhirnya bisa membalas Kiku.

"Maksudku, aku paham bagaimana definisinya. Tapi bagaimana cinta itu atau seperti apa rasanya, aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu?" tanya Arthur _polos_.

"Emm, aku sendiri tidak terlalu pandai mendefinisikannya, sih. Tapi menurutku, itu adalah perasaan yang benar-benar menguasai dirimu jika kau sampai mendapatkannya," jelas Kiku. "Seperti, beberapa pepatah bilang kalau cinta itu buta, atau cinta bisa membuatmu melihat segalanya menjadi berkilau. Kurasa pepatah-pepatah itu memang ada benarnya."

Sekarang, Arthur bisa melihat banyak—banyak sekali kilauan di matanya. Ia merasa tiba-tiba ia masuk ke dalam sebuah film romantis, dan ia sedang berada dalam _slow _motion. Rambut Kiku yang awalnya nampak hitam legam, kini mulai berkilau-kilau tertimpa _cahaya-yang-entah-darimana_.

Arthur tersenyum tipis. "Oh, aku paham sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>.:Medicine [Sword]:.<strong>

Kali ini, Kiku menepati _sumpah_nya. Ia telah merencanakan _balas dendam _berhari-hari, dan hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. "Dua minggu lalu, ia sudah meremukkan semua tulang dan persendianku. Hari ini akan kubuat memar diseluruh tubuhnya~,"

"Yo, Kiku. Kudengar kau memanggilku ke mari. Ada ap—"

Pertanyaan Arthur terputus kala melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruang latihan. Kiku, sedang menggenggam sebilah pedang bambu, seraya tersenyum mengerikan. "Ah~ Arthur-san, selamat datang~,"

Dan Arthur memutuskan untuk memercayai apapun yang ia dengar soal Kiku dan _alter ego_nya. "K-kau mau apa?" tanyanya waspada.

Kiku menyeringai lebar. "Membalas dendam, tentu saja."

Arthur hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Menjalani latihan neraka dari Kiku adalah satu-satunya pilihan paling aman walaupun tidak menyenangkan. Kiku—dalam kasus ini, yang berperan adalah _alter ego_nya—, benar-benar keras dan disiplin saat mengajar. Arthur berkali-kali dibentak bahkan di pukuli. Jika ada yang melihat ini, hancur sudah imej 'Pria Inggris yang Berwibawa' yang dibangunnya selama ini.

"Latihan selesai!" seru Kiku yang merupakan pengumuman kebebasan bagi Arthur. Iapun segera merebahkan dirinya di lantai seraya mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Saat tengah menikmati istirahatnya, wajah Kiku yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membuat Arthur terlonjak kaget dan memasang posisi siaga."Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," ucap Kiku yang merupakan diluar dugaan Arthur. _'Mungkin dia sudah kembali normal.'_

"Dengan ini kita impas," ucap Kiku seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Tenang saja, ini sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu, Arthur-san."

Arthur tertawa garing. "Y-yah.."

"Sini, biar ku obati lukamu. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah salahku," ucap Kiku seraya mengambil beberapa kasa dan obat luka, kemudian mengobati luka-luka Arthur.

'_D-dian calon istri yang baik,'_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Milady [Tea]:.<strong>

"Lama-lama, tehmu tidak terlalu pahit juga. Jadi netral," komentar Arthur suatu hari.

Kiku mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda terima kasih. "Tehmu juga tidak terlalu manis kalau kita menakarnya dengan tepat, ya."

Arthur terkekeh. "Nah. Jadi kesimpulannya, ini hanya masalah waktu dan selera, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," _Seperti cintaku padamu, Arthur-san,_ tambah Kiku dalam hati.

"Seperti cintaku padamu juga, lho," tambah Arthur. Kiku terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa?!" jeritnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang hingga ia dapat mendengar detaknya dengan jelas. Ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas hingga ke telinga dan ia yakin bahwa tangannya gemetaran.

Arthur tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Maaf, _Milady_. Tidak ada siaran ulang."

Kiku makin memerah. Campuran antara malu, marah dan senang karena ia dianggap sebagai _Milady_ oleh Arthur.

'_Ah.. Akankah dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan serius nanti?'_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Rain [Love]:.<strong>

Hari ini hujan deras. Dan dengan cerobohnya, Kiku tidak membawa payung. Dan dengan sial—atau beruntung—nya, Arthur yang memang malas membawa payung mau menemaninya hingga hujan reda.

"H-hujannya belum reda, ya.." ucap Kiku canggung. Tentu saja! Setelah pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung kemarin, siapa yang tidak merasa malu dan canggung?!

"U-um.." jawab Arthur seadanya. Jujur saja, kemarin ia mengatakan itu atas dasar refleks. Dan setelah merenunginya semalaman, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah mempermalukan diri sendiri. _'Arrthur! Kau disini untuk meluruskan masalah kemarin! Katakan, bodoh!' _batinnya menjerit.

"Hujan itu seperti kita, ya.." ucapnya yang lagi-lagi—refleks. _'Jangan gombal oy!' _Namun pikiran dan hatinya memang tidak pernah akrab. Pikiran yag terus memerintahkan agar tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri, sementara hatinya yang sudah lelah untuk menampung semua cinta yang terus meluap.

"M-maksud Arthur-san?"

Arthur memandang langit gelap, menghindari tatapan Kiku. "Hmm.. yah, seperti kau yang berupa butiran-butiran air, menguap dari laut dan mengisi hatiku yang merupakan awan kosong. Dan terkadang kita tidak tahu bahwa kita saling mengisi. Dan setelah kita tidak berhasil menahannya lagi, itu akan jatuh sebagai hujan—dalam artian air mata, maksudnya—. Tapi setelahnya akan ada pelangi yang selalu dinanti-nanti semua orang," jelasnya melankolis.

Kiku menunduk. Ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Y-ya.."

* * *

><p><strong>.:Last [Sword, Tea and Love]:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Empat tahun sudah mereka berpacaran..<p>

Empat tahun sudah mereka menjalani kehidupan berbeda jalur dengan saling berbagi kompas..

Empat tahun sudah mereka menikmati kebersamaan..

Lalu apakah ini saat untuk berpisah? Tentu saja,

**tidak**_**.**_

Ini adalah saat dimana mereka harus berjalan melewati garis terlarang namun manis.

Yang menusuk tajam seperti _gaya bermain _Kiku, namun anggun seperti _gaya bermain _Arthur..

Yang pahit seperti teh Kiku, namun manis seperti teh Arthur..

Yang memalukan seperti cinta Kiku, namun bisa jadi refleks seperti cinta Arthur..

Pokoknya, mereka harus bersama..

Karena selalu ada perbedaan dalam persamaan, dan selalu ada persamaan dalam perbedaan..

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

Yak, kali ini saya bawa AsaKiku lagi! Halo Iggypan'ers!

Di a/n kali ini saya nggak bisa nulis banyak Karena mau langsung ngerjain cerita selanjutnya..

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
